1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure for computer mainboard, and more particularly, to a fixing structure for computer mainboard that can fix the mainboard without removing the screws and is convenient in use.
2. Related Art
The computer industry develops at an amazing speed. According to statistics, the speed of the CPU in a computer is doubled every 1.5 years. Now, comparing the CPU 8088 in the early times with the P4 at present, the speed is raised several hundred times, and several types of the fixing module of the CPU have also been developed. At first, the CPU was directly fixed on the mainboard, then the CPU was plugged into a socket (Socket 7, Slot 1) by pins, and at present, the P4 CPU is soldered on a socket by the surface mounting technology (SMT). As the CPU generates a lot of heat in operation, a good heat sink has to be used to dissipate heat, thus protecting the CPU from breakdowns or damages. In view of the above, the current fixing modules of CPUs all comprise fixing devices for fixing heatsink fins or fans, so as to ensure the normal operation of the CPUs.
Please refer to FIG. 1 of a schematic view of the joining manner of the conventional fixing structure for computer mainboard. As shown in FIG. 1, a reinforcing back board P20 is added to a mainboard P10, so as to improve the capability of the mainboard 10 to bear the combined weight of the CPU, loading slot, fixing frame, heatsink fin, fixing clamp or fan, wherein the fixing frame, heatsink fin, fixing clamp and fan form a heatsink structure of the CPU. Moreover, to protect the CPU and other elements, a guard board P30 is added to the mainboard. Therefore, screws P41 are usually adopted to effectively join the above three boards (the mainboard P10, back board P20 and guard board P30) by means of locking. However, as the current computer components can be upgraded, when a user wants to upgrade the computer components, the screws P41 for locking the above three boards have to be removed, which makes the upgrading process very inconvenient.
Therefore, the mainboard P10, back board P20, and guard board P30 are joined with the screws P41 by means of locking, thus causing inconvenience as the screws P41 have to be removed first, and meanwhile, much time is needed for fastening the screws P41. Therefore, it is an objective of research and development in the industry to re-design a fixing structure for computer mainboard which is convenient in use and reduces the time needed for fastening the screws.